


Let's Stay This Way Forever

by landers86



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landers86/pseuds/landers86
Summary: Set in March 2012. Adam and Tommy have been stopping at numerous radio stations in different cities, doing interviews and acoustic performances, to promote Adam's second album. But the fact that they've been spending a lot of time together again and it being just the two of them,  makes Tommy realize his feelings for Adam and want to confess them.





	Let's Stay This Way Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take a little break from my other fics just to get this idea out of my head. I was inspired to write this because of a video on youtube of Adam and Tommy doing an interview/acoustic performance at Star 101.3 in San Francisco in March of 2012. In the video, right before they play the song 'Cuckoo', Adam is making a joke and he looks over and sees Tommy laughing at him and he says, "I'm so tired. What time did we get up this morning?" And Tommy answers, "Seven." Well, that made me picture them waking up in a hotel room together that morning, haha :D. And so this fic was born. But of course what you're about to read is fictional and just my imagination (unfortunately). For the purposes of this story, I made it so that they were both single at that time (didn't wanna make them cheaters lol) and they start out as just friends at the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoy!

Tommy and Adam had just recently started traveling to different cities around the US to promote Adam's second album that was getting ready to come out in a little over a month. Tommy couldn't even keep track of what day it was anymore, all he knew was that tomorrow they would be doing an interview and acoustic performance for some station in San Francisco so tonight they were staying at a hotel in that city. Since they had started traveling this time, they preferred to share a room with two beds instead of getting separate rooms since it would save money (Yeah, saving money, that's why they wanted to share a room).

When they arrived at the San Fran hotel that night, they had just came from the last city where they had an interview and performance earlier that afternoon, so they were a little tired from the journey. They were each lying in their own separate bed that they had chosen when they walked in. Adam wanted to be close to the window and the city lights and Tommy wanted to be away from it. Adam had the TV on, but the volume was down low so it wouldn't bother Tommy, who liked a quiet room at night. But sometimes Adam needed the TV to wind down and relax him to sleep. 

While Adam laid on his back and stared at the TV screen in front of their beds in the darkened room, Tommy just stared into space in front of himself because he couldn't sleep. He's always had trouble sleeping but tonight he also had something on his mind. It was something that had been on his mind for the last couple weeks since they'd started traveling together; just the two of them, the driver, and a couple other people that worked for Adam that neither of them were very close to. Or maybe this thing had actually been on his mind for a long time but only recently had he let himself stop ignoring these thoughts. 

"Adam?" Tommy spoke in the mostly quiet room as he stared straight ahead, not looking over at the other man. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you asleep yet?" 

"Yeah, I'm answering you in my sleep." Tommy smiled. 

"Oh, okay." 

"What is it Tommy?" 

"It's not important. I was just gonna say, I just....It's been nice getting to travel with you and spend this much time with you again." Adam smiled and turned his head towards Tommy, pleasantly surprised by what he said. 

"Yeah, it is nice. The traveling from city to city is exhausting but getting to hang out with my best friend this much again is nice. We haven't spent this much time together since the last tour, have we? Except this is even cooler cause it's just the two of us." 

"Yeah, it is." Tommy wanted to add something to that but his hands were shaking atop the covers and he hoped the light from the TV wouldn't be enough for Adam to be able to see that. "You know Adam, I miss you whenever we're not doing stuff together," he laughed nervously, "Is it stupid for me to say that?" Adam turned onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow so he could look at the smaller man. Tommy turned his head towards him when he heard him move. 

"Of course that's not stupid. I always miss you when we're away from each other." 

"Seriously?" 

"Yes Tommy, I miss you like crazy. Why do you think I always wanna get together with you so we can go shopping or just hang out or whatever? And why do you think I always call you and text you so much when we're not working together? To the point where it's gotta be annoying!" Tommy laughed. 

"It's not annoying Adam. But it'll be exciting when we go on tour again, don't you think?" 

"Yeah, of course." There was silence between them for a few moments until Adam broke it. "And just so you know, I'm not gonna bother you as much on the next tour. I figure you're probably getting tired of all that." Tommy looked confused. 

"What do you mean, bother me?" 

"Well, I mean like all the kissing and the flirting. I'm gonna lay off you a bit, give you a break from all that." Now Tommy turned onto his side so he could look at Adam better and try to understand him. 

"Is that what you think? That I'm tired of all that? Like I didn't like everything we used to do on stage or something?" 

"Well, I'm not saying you hated it or that you didn't have fun. But I mean, you just let me do all that stuff for the fans, right?" 

"It was for the fans, yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." Adam looked surprised.

"You mean, you actually enjoyed it?" 

"Well....yeah. But I guess you didn't?" 

"I never said I didn't, I just didn't think you did. You never told me you did." 

"I may have not said it in so many words but couldn't you tell by the way I reacted to you? The way I looked at you, the fact that I would kiss you or flirt with you first sometimes." 

"I thought you were just acting." 

"I'm not an actor Adam, I just play guitar." Adam smiled.

"Tommy, what are you saying?" 

"I don't know," Tommy said, looking away and fiddling with his hands nervously. "I guess I'm saying I liked when you did stuff to me. And maybe....well maybe I miss all that and I don't want you to stop. Maybe I even wish you'd just kiss me off stage sometime." Adam's smile faded as he was now stunned by what he was hearing and when Tommy saw that expression in the dim light from the TV, he realized what he had just confessed and felt embarrassed. 

"Tommy, really?" Adam asked softly, in disbelief. 

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna try to go to sleep now," Tommy replied, turning away completely onto his other side so this conversation could just end and he could avoid any further embarrassment.

"Tommy, don't turn away, let's talk about this." 

"There's nothing to talk about. You don't feel the same way." Adam huffed and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"Why would you assume that?" 

"You said it was just for the fans. It never meant anything to you." Tommy was beginning to sound hurt now. "You even told the fans on Twitter once that it was only for their entertainment." 

"Did it hurt you when I said that?" Tommy didn't respond. "Well damn Tommy, how was I supposed to know how you felt? I only said that cause I thought that's what you would want people to think. You said you were straight so I thought you'd appreciate my explanation so that no one would think otherwise. But just because we did it for the fans, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy doing it or that I've never felt anything for you. Haven't you ever been able to tell? I mean, never mind what we did on stage, think about all that's ever happened between us off stage."

"You've never kissed me off stage." 

"Yeah, but I've flirted with you plenty and you know it. I've called and texted you at all hours of the night, I invite you to all my parties, I've asked you to spend the night numerous times and a few of those times I even let you sleep in my own bed with me. Have you seen me do all that with any of my other friends?" Tommy had to think about that for a few moments until he realized Adam was right. 

"No."

"I just....I never let things go too far, not because I didn't want you that way but because I would've never thought you'd want me that way because you're straight. Which is why I'm so confused now, so I'll ask you again, what are you saying Tommy?" 

"I'm saying I like you Adam." 

"As more than a friend?" 

"Yes," Tommy replied very quietly. 

"But you're straight Tommy." 

"But I like you Adam." 

"But you're straight!" Adam said once again, laughing a little. 

"I don't know what I am anymore Adam. I just know that I like you. A lot." 

"Turn around and look at me Tommy." Tommy sighed and hesitantly turned around. When he did, he found that Adam had scooted over to the far side of his bed and had the covers pulled down on the other side. Adam patted the mattress with his hand to invite the blonde into it. "Come lay with Tommy." Tommy looked nervous and unsure. "Come on, I just wanna talk to you. I won't bite, well not unless you want me to," he said, causing them both to smile.

Tommy slowly got out of bed and walked over to Adam's in just his T-shirt and boxers. He laid down next to Adam who then covered him up. As they laid on their sides, facing one another, Tommy waited to see what the other man would say next. Adam smiled at him lovingly and lifted his hand to brush Tommy's bangs back behind one ear, away from his eyes. 

"How could you not know how I feel about you?" he asked Tommy, who just shrugged. 

"Maybe sometimes I thought you might like me that way but other times, I just wasn't sure. I'm sorry I never told you how I felt Adam. I didn't plan on lying to you this long but I just never knew how to tell you. And I was so afraid that telling you might effect our friendship or work relationship," Tommy said, looking slightly remorseful and concerned. 

"Shh, shh. It's okay, you don't have to explain anymore, I understand. Both of us were too afraid to say anything. But everything's gonna be okay now, don't worry about all that," Adam reassured him, while he brushed his fingers down one side of his face. Adam then put one arm around Tommy's waist and pulled him closer and Tommy's eyes seemed to grow bigger but he placed his own hand on Adam's arm that held him. "I just need to know, what do you want then Tommy?" 

"I just want you Adam." 

"You're gonna have to clarify exactly how you mean that so I don't get my hopes up," Adam told him, smiling. 

Tommy smiled shyly and replied, "In every way possible." Adam got a filthy smirk on his face then. 

"So....you're saying you'd even want me as a boyfriend?" 

"Yes." 

"Be my boyfriend then." 

"Okay." Adam laughed at how easy the smaller man's response was as he began to gently rub his back. 

"You won't care if people know? If they see us out together as a couple?" 

"Adam, you know I've never cared what people think of me." 

"What if they judge you or they're mean to you?" 

"I already have to deal with people like that. Fuck em'." Adam smiled. He's always loved Tommy's attitude about other people's opinions of him. 

"What if I said I wanna kiss you right now?" 

"Okay," Tommy whispered and nodded slightly.

Adam moved his hand from Tommy's back to cup one side of his face and moved closer to him until their lips met, gently at first but when they could each feel how much the other wanted it and how much they'd missed that, the kiss deepened but only for a few seconds until Adam pulled away, smiling. Even though they'd kissed a hundred times on stage before, it almost felt like they were sharing their first kiss because it was something private between just them and therefore more intimate. 

"What if I said I wanna kiss you some more and maybe kiss you on some other places besides your lips?" Tommy smiled at how sexy and tempting Adam's voice sounded as he spoke low and soft, so close to him. 

"Yes, please." Adam laughed quietly at his response. He began to kiss Tommy on the lips again but more passionately this time until Tommy was opening up for him and letting him in to explore as their tongues battled for dominance. They broke apart when they needed air. 

"God, that was hot. I've missed that," Adam said, breathlessly. 

"You're hot." 

"And you're fucking gorgeous." Tommy smiled as Adam slid his hand down across his side and began to kiss him along his jaw and then down to his neck and behind his ear. Tommy began to breathe harder as he became aroused and when Adam put his arm around him again and pressed their bodies even tighter against each other, Tommy could feel against his thigh that the other man was hard also. 

Adam pulled away to look into Tommy's big brown eyes and speak again. "What would you say if I said I wanna take your clothes off so I can kiss you all over?" Tommy was too flustered to speak so he could only nod his head. "Sit up for me." They both sat up so Adam could remove Tommy's shirt first and then his own. After throwing their shirts on the floor, he eased Tommy onto his back and knelt in between his legs. 

He bent down to start trailing kisses down Tommy's entire upper body, starting at his throat, his collarbone, his chest, then he stopped to suck on one nipple and play with the other one, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. Tommy threw his head back and gasped silently and his fists gripped the sheets on either side of him. Adam continued kissing down his body until he reached his waist and put his fingers underneath the waistband of Tommy's boxers. But then he stopped so that he could make sure Tommy was alright with going further. 

"Tommy, can I...." Tommy looked down and nodded eagerly. When Adam pulled his boxers off he could see how hard Tommy was. He wrapped his hand around him and stroked a few times. "Oh baby, you're leaking already. You really wanted this bad, didn't you?" 

"Fuck yes. I wanted you," Tommy whispered. Adam rubbed his thumb through the slit on the head of Tommy's cock, gathering the pre cum, and then looked right at Tommy as he stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked it off, making a popping sound. "Fuck, Adam." 

"You like watching me suck my thumb that way? You want me to suck something else that way now?" Tommy could only nod again.

Adam bent down and started out by licking up the underside of Tommy's entire shaft. He took a hold of the base of it with one hand while he licked circles around the head, then sucked the head. As Tommy looked down with his mouth open, Adam could hear him panting softly. He took Tommy's entire cock into his mouth until the head was hitting the back of his throat. He glanced up to see Tommy's reaction and found he had thrown his head back again. Adam began to bob his head up and down and sucked just the right amount and tried to give Tommy as much pleasure as possible, even humming around his cock a few times so Tommy would feel the vibration of it against his skin.

Tommy looked back down to watch Adam work and their eyes met. He had dreamed of Adam's lips around him this way so many times but didn't know if it'd ever come true. He put one hand in Adam's hair just to hold on to something but when he felt hips start to jerk and arch up off the bed and he knew he was getting closer to coming, he used his hand to stop Adam from moving anymore. 

"Wait Adam!" He pleaded in a whisper. Adam immediately let go of him and sat up, thinking something was wrong. 

"What is it Tommy?" 

"I want....I want you to...." Adam leaned over Tommy's upper body and lifted the smaller man's arms up above his head and let his hands rest there then he interlaced their fingers together and hovered closely above him, their lips almost touching again. That move made Tommy feel so safe and so exited all at once as he could feel Adam's hot breath hit his skin. 

"What baby? Tell me." But the way Adam spoke to him and what he was calling him was making it difficult for Tommy to speak. "Do you want me to do something more to you Tommy?" Tommy nodded. "Have you ever been with a guy this way before?" Tommy shook his head. "Then I need to hear your words. I need to make sure this is really exactly what you want." 

"I want you to fuck me Adam." Adam had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath when he heard those words come out of Tommy's mouth, the words he'd been wishing would come out of his mouth for years. But when he opened them back up, he realized something. 

"Wait, Tommy, we can't. I'm sorry but I don't have any lube or condoms. And I'm not gonna risk hurting you no matter how much we both want this." 

"I-I've got some in my bag." Adam raised an eyebrow. 

"You do?" 

"Yeah, I....Well I was hoping that maybe...." He stopped mid-sentence and turned his head to bury his face into his arm from embarrassment. Adam smiled and lifted one hand to take hold of Tommy's chin and turn his head back towards him. 

"You were hoping something would happen between us?" Tommy nodded shyly. "Well you were right to believe it could. I'm sure you knew I wouldn't be able to resist you once I knew you felt the same way I do." Tommy just smiled. 

Adam bent down lower to kiss him. When he pulled away he whispered right into his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so good Tommy Joe. Gonna make you feel so good." Tommy had to bite his lip to suppress a moan. 

"Oh fuck! If you don't stop saying things like that and calling me by my two names I'm gonna come before we even get started. Now hurry and get the stuff out of my bag, please!" Adam laughed and looked right into his eyes. 

"You're not gonna come until I tell you that you can, alright?" Those words sent shivers through Tommy's body. 

"Fuck Adam, alright! Just please hurry!" Adam jumped off the bed to open Tommy's travel bag which was on the floor. 

"Where?"

"In the front pocket." Adam got back on the bed between Tommy's legs and laid the items next to him and admired the smaller man laid out underneath him. 

"God, I can't believe you're finally mine. I wish I would've known you wanted this a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Adam." 

"No, don't apologize. All that matters is that we know now. We're together now and I couldn't be happier about that." Tommy smiled gratefully. "Can I lick you open first before I use the lube?" 

"Oh my god, yes! Do whatever you want to me, just hurry. You're killing me with your words." 

"I'm sorry baby but I'm not gonna hurry, I'm gonna take my time with you, fuck you nice and slow. I don't wanna hurt you, you're too precious to me." Tommy sighed but smiled at that. 

Adam bent down between Tommy's legs. First he spread Tommy's legs further apart and held onto his thighs, pushing Tommy's knees up closer to his chest. He lowered his own head to lick circles around Tommy's balls which had him panting again but when Adam spread him open and began to lick around and in his hole, he finally had Tommy moaning for him. Tommy had never had this done to him before and it felt so indescribably amazing that he couldn't control the sounds that were coming from himself. Adam stopped for a second to speak.

"That's it Tommy Joe, moan for me baby. You can be as loud as you want with that filthy mouth I know you've got." Then he continued licking Tommy open. 

"Oh my god Adam! Fuck! Oh god, fuck yes!" Adam had to stop so that Tommy wouldn't come before he was inside him. He quickly removed his own boxers and was now leaking his own pre cum after seeing how much he'd managed to turn Tommy on. He opened the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers. 

"Have you ever fingered yourself before Tommy?" 

"Yes. And I always thought of you while I was doing it." Tommy spit out that last part before he even meant to say the words. 

"Jesus," Adam said in response to the images that put in his head of Tommy touching himself, alone in his room, while he moaned Adam's name. "You're gonna have to show me how you did that sometime but for now just relax baby, because I'm gonna take care of you." 

"Yes Adam." Adam rubbed his slick fingers against Tommy's hole then pushed one finger inside and saw Tommy bit his lip. He moved the finger around a little. 

"Just take a deep breath and let it out. I'm gonna add another." Once he had two fingers inside him, he found that special spot and rubbed along it. 

Tommy flinched and cried out, "Oh my god, fuck!" 

"You like that baby?" 

"Yes Adam! I need more. Please fuck me now, please!" 

"I'm going to but just let me add one more finger. I wanna make sure you're good and opened for me." Adam scissored his two fingers a bit then added a third and opened him up some more. Tommy was now moaning and writhing atop the sheets and literally begging to be fucked. Adam quickly opened the condom and rolled it on himself and applied some more lube to his cock to make things as easy as possible for Tommy's first time this way. "Are you ready for my cock now, pretty?" 

"Yes Adam! Please!" Adam moved closer to line up the head of his cock with Tommy's small hole. As he began to push it in, he felt Tommy tense up as he gripped the sheets even tighter. 

"Just relax baby, I've got you. I promise it'll feel good in a minute." Tommy hadn't gotten that good of a look at Adam's cock in the dimly lit room but he could tell even when the other man was dressed, that it was bigger than average and now he could clearly feel that it was. He was just hoping that it wouldn't split him in two when he could feel how much it was stretching him open. Adam kept sliding in as gently as he could until he was fully inside him. Then he hovered above Tommy's whole body so he could be closer to him. "Fuck, you're so tight. You feel so good." 

"Please Adam, move! Please just fuck me!" Tommy begged and Adam could feel that he was still a little tense. Adam kissed his lips as he began to pull back and slam back into him, but not too hard yet. He kissed along his jaw and temple and spoke words to soothe him. 

"Shh, shh, just relax baby. I'd never hurt you, I'm only gonna make you feel good. You're my pretty kitty, aren't you?" 

"Yes Adam," Tommy panted out. His eyes were closed and as Adam began to slide in and out a just little faster, Tommy got more used to the feeling and it felt a little better for a moment. But then the initial burn turned into pleasure and it felt amazing. Especially when Adam lifted one of his hips to angle him a certain way and hit his prostate over and over as he slowly slid in and out of him, torturously. "Adam, Adam, Adam," Tommy whispered until his words turned into moans and more words that weren't understandable. 

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Adam whispered back, teasingly. "You're so fucking gorgeous, so precious. My pretty kitty, my Tommy Joe." Tommy opened his eyes briefly to admire the other man. He could see that Adam's eyes had turned a darker shade of blue but were still so breathtaking. He couldn't believe something he'd fantasized about so many times was actually happening now. He wrapped his arms around Adam's broad shoulders and lifted his legs up high and wrapped them around Adam's waist. 

"Harder Adam, fuck me harder, please," Tommy pleaded.

"Yes baby, anything you want. Hold on to me tight now." He began to thrust into Tommy harder and faster while the smaller man held on for the ride and Adam kissed him and swallowed up all his beautiful moans. 

"Faster Adam! Oh fuck, I'm so close. Can I touch myself? Please Adam, I need to come!" Adam didn't wanna tease Tommy for too long during his first time. Maybe some other time soon, he'd teach him to last longer but now that were both way too close to the edge after waiting years for this to happen, they needed release. So Adam reached one of his own hands down and began jerking Tommy off. Tommy couldn't form any coherent words anymore, only sounds, once he felt Adam's hand on him while he pounded into him at the same time, hitting that spot inside of him. 

"Come for me baby, come on Tommy." As soon as Tommy heard those words he instantly began to climax and was soon coming all over Adam's hand and onto his own abdomen as he silently cried out. When Adam felt Tommy clench around him, it wasn't long before he was coming hard. He nuzzled into Tommy's neck and put his mouth on him as he cried out against his skin and kept moving while he rode out his orgasm. 

He laid there for a while, listening to Tommy catch his breath while planting soft kisses on his neck and shoulder until he was able to move again. He slowly pulled out of Tommy and got off of him and the bed so he could get rid of the condom and get a towel to clean them up with. When he came back from the bathroom, Tommy looked up and watched Adam as he wiped him off so gently and lovingly. Adam smiled and bent down to kiss him on the forehead before he threw the towel on the floor, turned the TV off, and got back in bed. He covered them up then held his arm out. 

"Come here Tommy." Tommy cuddled up to him, laying his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around Adam's waist while Adam held him. He looked up and puckered his lips for a kiss which Adam happy obliged him with. "So, how was it?"

"Mmm, so good Adam. I always knew you'd make me feel good and that you wouldn't hurt me. I knew I could trust you." Adam smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that baby. And you felt amazing too. Even better than I always imagined whenever I'd have dreams of being with you."

"You dreamed of being with me?" Tommy asked, smiling.

"Oh god, so many times!" Tommy laughed, amused by that.

"So did I. Too many times to count," he said, glancing up at Adam again who smiled down at him and kissed him once more.

"Okay Tommy Joe, let's go to sleep now and have some more sweet dreams. Good night, baby." 

"I don't wanna sleep." 

"Why not? Didn't I wear you out enough? I'm exhausted."

"So am I and yes, you definitely did, I just wish....I wish that this night would never be over," Tommy said, trying his hardest not to laugh while he said it but Adam started laughing out loud which caused him to burst out in laughter too. 

"Did you just quote one of my new songs?" 

"Yes." 

"Now when I sing that song tomorrow, I'm gonna have to try not to laugh when I think of what you just said." 

"I'm gonna have to try not get hard when I think of what we just did." Adam laughed again. "I love your laugh Adam." 

"Then keep being hilarious like you are and you'll keep hearing it. Now let's go to sleep baby. It's late and we gotta get up early tomorrow." Tommy whined in complaint but closed his eyes and tried to relax anyways. But that wasn't so hard to do when he felt Adam's arms wrapped around him and it made him feel so good and safe. In that moment, he was so glad that he had found a way to confess his feelings to the other man. And that he had finally found someone to feel this happy with and that it was his best friend. Adam's heartbeat against his ear eventually lulled him to sleep. 

\------------

The next morning, they were awoken by the blaring sounds of the hotel alarm clock that Adam had set the night before. As Adam turned behind himself to shut it off, Tommy squinted at the sunlight shining in through the curtains and pulled the covers over his head. 

"No! I don't wanna get out of bed. It's so nice laying here with you," he mumbled from behind the covers. 

"I know but just think, the sooner we get our work done today, the sooner we can get to our next hotel and sleep in bed together tonight. We can sleep in the same bed every night now if you want, and....of course do other things in bed together too." Tommy lifted the cover off his head and smirked amusingly at the other man.

"Tonight it'll be my turn to do everything to you that you did to me last night and to make you feel as fucking incredible as you made me feel."

"Oh really, everything?" 

"Yep. First, as you're laying out underneath me, I'm gonna kiss you all over, making sure I get to lick every one of your beautiful freckles. Then I'm gonna suck you and finger you until you're begging me to fuck you." Adam closed his eyes for a moment and moaned.

"Fuck Tommy, I'd let you right now but we don't have time." Tommy's eyes opened wide.

"Wait. I was just kidding about that last part. You'd seriously let me fuck you next time?" 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I? I mean, unless you don't want to." 

"Of course I want to! I just didn't think you were ever a bottom." Adam smiled. 

"I don't mind being a bottom as long as I trust the person. And I trust you. Plus, how could I not want someone as sexy as you to fuck me?" Tommy blushed and smiled happily. Knowing that, now he was even more excited for it to be tonight. 

"What time is it now anyways?" he asked. 

"Seven." 

"Shit, that's too early for me!" 

"I know, I know. For me too. But come on Tommy, we gotta get ready to go. You want me to shower first or do you want to, or....we could take one together," Adam said, waggling his eyebrows at Tommy. 

"Well you know, if we already share a hotel room to save money then we should probably share a shower to save water and the environment and all that shit." Adam laughed.

"Okay Tommy, then let's go save the environment together." Adam got out of bed and held his hand out to help Tommy up. 

After they came out of the shower, all clean and sated from certain things they did while showering, they entered the bedroom with just their towels tied around their waists. Adam sat on the end of the bed. "Come here," he said and motioned for Tommy to stand between his legs. When Tommy did, Adam wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close so Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. As Tommy looked down at him, he saw him smiling.

"What?" 

"Nothin. You just look so cute and sexy all at the same time like this."

Tommy smiled but asked, "Like what?"

"Your wet messed up hair, your sleepy eyes, your beautiful pale skin exposed. You're so gorgeous, Tommy." 

"Man I wish I had a dollar for every time you said I was gorgeous or pretty. I'd be rich by now," Tommy teased but still, he blushed at the compliment. Adam smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

"You'll always be my gorgeous little glitterbaby." Tommy smiled from ear to ear and he couldn't hide how special that made him feel like he was to Adam. 

"But I'm not that little, am I?" Adam shook his head.

"You're the perfect size for me." Tommy huffed.

"You're too sweet Adam. Too good to me." Adam mocked offense. 

"I'm not sweet! I can be dangerous." 

"Ha!" Tommy yelled and then laughed. "You're sweet babyboy, just admit it." Adam grabbed the top edge of Tommy's towel and yanked it off of him, dropping it on the floor, then without warning, grabbed Tommy by the hips and lifted him up as he laid back on the bed, pulling Tommy on top of himself so quickly that Tommy didn't even have time to blink as his knees landed on the bed and his palms landed on either side of Adam's head. "What are you doing Adam? I thought you said we had to get ready." he said, laughing and startled. 

"We do but first I have to prove to you how not sweet I am." Adam pulled Tommy closer against his own body with one hand on the small of his back and the other kneading one side's of Tommy's tiny ass and lifted his head to lick and even bite his neck. Tommy moaned for a second as his bare lower body pressed into Adam's towel but then pulled his head back, smiling. 

"Dude! I don't wanna have a hickey during our performance today. And besides, you don't have to prove anything to me. I love you just the way you are." Adam's eyes opened a little wider and Tommy froze when he realized what he just said. 

"What'd you say?" Adam asked.

"You heard me," Tommy mumbled, looking down towards Adam's chest and worried he might of said too much." 

"Do you mean, as more than just a friend though? Because I know you love me as a friend and I love you as a friend too but did you mean-" 

"Yes Adam! I meant as more than a friend," Tommy said, cutting the other man off as he buried his head in the crook of Adam's neck. 

"Hey Tommy, what's the matter? Hey! Look at me," Adam said, having to pull on Tommy's hair to lift his head back and force him to look him in the eyes. "Hey, listen to me. You need to stop being afraid to tell me things because every time you worry about something, you end up worrying for nothing. I love you as more than a friend too, okay? I think I've been in love with you since that first day you auditioned for me two and a half years ago. And I haven't stopped loving you since. Even when there times we dated other people, I was in love with you Tommy." Tommy's face lit up as he smiled at that. 

Adam wrapped both his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could get as Tommy laid on top of him. Tommy buried his face in Adam's neck again but not from embarrassment this time, but because he just wanted to be as close as possible to the man he loved, he wanted to smell the shower gel on his skin and taste it and drown in his warmth and comforting embrace.

Adam kissed him on the top of his head. "I've always loved you Tommy Joe and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
